I Dare You
by slushiefulloflove
Summary: "I've left some clues for you. If you want them, turn the page. If you don't, put the book back on the shelf, please." B's brother left his sister's notebook filled with challenges on one of the shelves in her fave bookstore in downtown NYC, hoping that whoever comes along and accept its dares is the right person for his sister. S then comes along and accepts its challenges.
1. Chapter 1: Santana

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or 'Dash and Lily's Book of Dares'.

**Full synopsis**: "I've left some clues for you. If you want them, turn the page. If you don't, put the book back on the shelf, please." Brittany's brother has left his sister's red notebook filled with dares and challenges on one of the shelves in Brittany's favorite bookstore in downtown NYC, hoping that whoever comes along and accept its dares is the right person for her sister. Santana then comes along and accidentally (and clumsily) accepts these challenges.

Inspired by David Levithan and Rachel Cohn's 'Dash and Lily's Book of Dares'

**A/N**: Hey everyone! I'm back with another Brittana story (even though I basically left two stories unfinished. My apologies. . I didn't get any more inspiration. T.T) This one, is inspired by the concept of 'Dash and Lily's Book of Dares'. I haven't read it yet but I definitely will soon. ^^ Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! Leave sone feedback if you please. ^^

Thanks, my lovelies.

- mickey

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Santana sighed softly as she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, brushing off tiny particles of dust with a small duster. It was a normal day in the book store. She was the only employee there and there were barely any customers around - well, unless you count the few elderly people who came by because they thought the book store was some kind of antique sale.

"Hey, Santana." Santana froze up suddenly as she heard the ding of the entrance bell, startled by the sudden intrusion. She accidentally dropped her brush, letting out a deep, exasperated sigh as she leant down to pick it up before glaring up at her 'visitor'.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Fabray?" The Latina grumbled, stomping off towards the cashier, her arms tightly across her chest. It wasn't unusual for Quinn Fabray to come visit Santana at all. In fact, she only started off as a customer but came to visit so frequently, that somehow she actually came to be one of Santana's closest friends. Though she wouldn't be caught dead saying that out loud, of course.

"I came to bring you lunch, San!" The blonde cheered in a sarcastic tone, lifting up a paper bag - probably filled with a couple of sandwiches - and two cups of coffee.

Santana's stomach rumbled at the sight of food, automatically looking upwards towards the clock. It was only about one pm, causing the Latina to say. She still had, more or less, another four hours in the store. Yeah, that was always how her hours were. Super long with super tiny pay. She didn't mind though. She may get bored at times but her job was quite interesting - especially due to the discoveries she's made throughout the books in the store. She's a closeted nerd like that.

"You're a lifesaver, Q." Santana sighed dramatically, reaching to accept the heavenly looking sandwich Quinn offered her, a warm smile replacing the scowl on her face.

"You know, it's kind of weird how quick your mood changes from good to bad whenever you see me with food." Quinn chuckled softly, unwrapping her own sandwich as well, setting the coffee down on the counter.

"Well, you brought food! You know how I gets when I sees them food." Santana said through a mouthful of bread, causing Quinn's expression to morph into that of disgust.

"God, San. Learn some manners." she teased, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

It wasn't long before Quinn decided to take off, giving Santana - much to her distaste - a hug before making her leave thus leaving the Latina, once again, alone on her own. Santana walked around the quite spacious book store, looking over some books that needed dusting or stacking up on the shelves.

The store once belonged to Santana's abuela, who's recently passed just a few months ago. The Latina felt that she owed it to her grandmother that she took care of the store. She was old enough to manage by herself anyway, being twenty one years old so having the store as a side job wasn't a big deal to her. Her mother gives her a bit of a salary to thank her but just as its stated before, she didn't mind. She liked working in the store.

When the clock struck 3pm, Santana heard thr unfamiliar ding of the bookstore's entrance bell, immediately scurrying out of one of the aisles in order to tend to the customer.

"Hey, uh, may I help-" Santana started, wiping her dusty hands onto her apron before lifting her head up, her eyebrows raising as she saw a boy - possibly around the age of ten - standing by the entrance, a cute little smile visible on his lips. Santana didn't bother continuing to ask her question. She was just curious as to why a ten year old boy would even bother to enter a store like this.

The Latina took a few steps towards the boy and squatted to his height, an adoring smile on her lips as she saw how cute the boy is with his tousled blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"Hey there, little man. Can I help you with anything?" Santana asked, looking towards the boy.

"Uh, I was just looking around." The blonde said meekly, shuffling his feet together in an attempt to distract himself from the pretty lady.

"Well, alright." Santana chuckled softly to herself in amusement, standing back up to her full height. "I'll just be over at the cashier of you need me alright?"

The little boy smiled and nodded, disappearing into the aisles of books as Santana walked back behind the counter.

About five or ten minutes later, Santana was already waving at the little boy goodbye, a small chuckle escaping her lips as the child almost tripped clumsily. She called out to see if he was alright but he had already ran off, leaving Santana shaking her head in amusement at the kid.

* * *

Santana only had half an hour of duty time left at the book store.

And really, she could just leave and close up the store early but she knew that her abuela was somewhere up and there watching her and honestly, Santana didn't want to mess with her at all - even in the afterlife.

The Latina then decided to make her way towards the end of the store where a photo of her abuela was hung on the wall between two bookshelves. Santana sighed as she looked over to her grandmother's photograph.

"Are you proud of me now, abuela?" she whispered softly, tracing the contours of her abuela's face, chuckling softly at her ridiculous thought of thr photo coming to life and scolding her.

During Santana's childhood years, the person she looked up to the most wasn't a celebrity icon nor a musician. It was her abuela. She was the one who taught her how to be tough and not to let anyone tear her down under all circumstances. She was the one who scholded her for being weak against the school bullies back in preschool. Her abuela was her stronghold and even though she was pushed away by her when she first came out to her as a lesbian, she was still just as important to her as she was before despite her bitterness.

Santana felt a slight sting on her eyes as she felt tears begin to build up but she just shook it away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She knew her abuela wouldn't like her crying over something like this.

The Latina backed away from her grandmother's frame photo with a sigh before moving to shuffle towards one of the shelves, her fingers tracing along the spines of many classics. Santana hummed softly, recognizing each and every title as she moved on, realizing just how much of a book nerd she was. She went past her favorite, J.D. Salinger's Catcher and the Rye, her eyes trailing upwards to look at the shelves above it.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw something red squeezed into a tiny space between two books. Seeing as it was too high for her to reach, she grabbed the stool by the shelf and stood on it, grabbing the red thing - that turned out to be a notebook - pulling carelessly, her eyes widening as a few books came along the pulled out notebook, dropping onto the top of her head.

"Ow! What the fuck.." she hissed in pain, clutching the back of her head as she looked down on the red notebook in her hands, her eyebrows raising in curiosity.

She sneezed a couple of times as the dust from the fallen books reached her nose, hopping down from the stool and sitting on it, flipping it open to the first page. A slip of paper slipped down to the floor as she did this, groaning softly as she leant down to grab it.

It was a note. A note written in slightly messy, childish handwriting. It was written on the back of what seemed like a ripped test paper. The note writer even put a small sad face at the end of the message which somehow brought a smile to Santana's face. Probably because of how adorable the message was.

_Please make my sister happy again. :(_

_- Callum_

Santana slipped the note into her pocket, her eyes now examining the plain red notebook in her hands. It wasn't very thick but it was of reasonable size - almost like the size of a typical pocketbook. It looked a little old and worn out but it somehow addee a nice touch to it. Her fingers traced along the smooth, velvet covering of the notebook before flipping it open once again, reading the first page. There was a name scribbled on the owner line written in different colors of crayon. Santana chuckled softly. It wa kind of endearing.

_This book belongs to: Brittany Susan Pierce_

Her fingers riffled over the first page of the book and saw a note written in the middle of the page, one of her eyebrows raising up as she read it.

_I've left some clues for you. If you want them, turn the page. If you don't, put the book back on the shelf, please._

"Okay.." Santana muttered to herself softly, still somehow curious as to what the girl who put this notebook here was planning. She turned the page, her eyebrows raising even higher at the passage.

_Okay. Let's start with Cats. Because they're awesome and cute and really fluffy. Like Lord Tubbington. I figured that no one really goes here so the books are all still hopefully for sale. No offense to the owner. It's still my favorite book store though. Um. Your man's Charlie Greenwhich. _

_76/9/4 _

_76/13/12_

The Latina chuckled softly as she saw what topic the girl picked. Her chuckle turned into a snort when she read the name 'Lord Tubbington'. Lord Tubbington. What kind of name was that? She held back another fit of laughter as she stood up from the stool, heading towards the shelf with the books about animals in them.

Her fingers trailed along the spine of the books once again until she reaches the G section, slowly scanning her eyes across the author names until she reached Greenwhich. It didn't take her long to find the book as there was only one book on cats by Charlie Greenwhich on the shelf.

She picked up the book and flipped over the pages quickly before turninf her eyes back to the clue. 76/9/4 and 76/13/12. What could they mean?

Santana bit her bottom lip as she observed the numbers, her eyes focusing closely on the numerals. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, letting out a soft sigh. It was then that she remembered her abuela using something like this back when she hosted a little scavenger hunt in the store (back when it was well known) when I she was little. She explained to her that the she was using an old technique that could confuse the players. "Page-Line-Word." The Latina chanted from memory and immediately skimmed through page 76 and got the words she needed.

_Do you_

_'Do I what?' _Santana thought to herself, reaching behind her head and scratching the back of her neck. She flipped to the next page of the notebook, her eyes reading the clue carefully.

_Do you like cats? Because I do. If you like cats, turn to the next page. If you don't, that makes me sad. Please put this back to where you found it._

Santana shrugged at the question. Cats were cool. She found them annoying at times but they're mostly cute so she figured she liked them. She turned the page and read the next clue.

_The first three words of the second sentence in the third chapter of the first part of Coffee Land is your next clue_.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows at the title of the book, walking towards the system computer by the cashier, searching the title of the book. She found out that the author of the book was Rachel Murray, making her way towards the shelf. She found the book a few moments later and looked through it. First three words of the second sentence in the third chapter of the first part.

_Just want to_

_Do you just want to_

The Latina walked back to the cashier and sat down on her chair, flipping the page over and found another question.

_Hi! Congratulations on reaching this far! Now this is where I ask you how old you are. If you're younger than 18 or older than 30, please put the notebook back to the shelf. Anything between that is fine! I hope you_ _get past! (:_

Santana smiled at the question, her mind forming some kind of image of this Brittany girl already. She seemed bubbly and quirky from the way she wrote the passages and the clues. It kind of amused the Latina in a way. Also, Santana got the feeling that Brittany wasn't aware that her notebook was already getting used - considering that it was the little boy from before, Santana presumed, that put the notebook up there.

The brunette once again turnes the page over and repeated the process. She got about two more clues until she finally completed the question, her lips curving into a smirk as she got what Brittany was trying to say.

_Do you just want to get into my pants?_

Santana turned to the next page, chuckling softly to herself as she read Brittany's next message. It had a small question at the end too. The Latina looked over to the clock suddenly and found that it wa already 6pm. She hadn't even noticed that she'd already spent an extra hour in the store. Anyway, Brittany's note went like this:

_You got the question! Yay! Well, I don't really mind if you do just want to get into my pants, but I'm actually looking for something more here. So if you just want in my pants, put the book back but if you're really interested in me, turn the page over._

_P.S. I don't care if you're a guy or a girl. I'm a bicorn._

Santana turned the page over because she really was somehow starting to get interested in this girl despite the fact that she hasn't her at all yet in person. And maybe the fact that Brittany had just revealed herself to be bisexual made Santana felt relief. She really was in on this game already and it's just started.

The next page just had a set of instructions. Not like the book clue instructions. More like, step by step instructions. Her eyes read across the steps, nipping onto her bottom lip.

_1. Go to the furthest bookshelf at the back of the store, on the right of the framed photo of the pretty old lady._

_2. Find 'Catcher and the Rye' by J.D. Salinger and pull it out. Pull out the two books on either side of it too._

_3. Reach into the gap until you feel a piece of paper._

_4. Pull it out and read it._

Santana immediately made her way towards the shelf where 'Catcher and the Rye' was and pulled it out along withe the two books on either side of it. She reached into the gap, her heartbeat quickening and she pulled out the piece of paper and read it.

_b . s . pierce gmail . com_

_Email me. x_


	2. Chapter 2: Brittany

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or 'Dash and Lily's Book of Dares'.

**Full synopsis**: "I've left some clues for you. If you want them, turn the page. If you don't, put the book back on the shelf, please." Brittany's brother has left his sister's red notebook filled with dares and challenges on one of the shelves in Brittany's favorite bookstore in downtown NYC, hoping that whoever comes along and accept its dares is the right person for her sister. Santana then comes along and accidentally (and clumsily) accepts these challenges.

Inspired by David Levithan and Rachel Cohn's 'Dash and Lily's Book of Dares'

**A/N**: Hey! :3 I can't believe the amount of feedback I got for that one single first chapter! It was quite overwhelming to see all those reviews/favorites/follow messages on my email and just ugh. You guys are so freakin amazing. Here's the second chapter for y'all entertainment. I hope you enjoy. :DD

Thanks, my darlings. This chapter is for all of you.

- mickey

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"What do you mean you put my notebook on a shelf?" Brittany exclaimed as she looked down into her brother's eyes, her eyes widening in comical disbelief. She couldn't believe that her brother stole her most prized possession. The one thing that could assure her that she won't ever be alone again. Well, after someone actually takes her challenges seriously.

To be honest, Brittany has attempted to actually get people to take her book of dares seriously quite a few times already. She even goes as far as _stalking_ the person who takes her notebook to see if they would actually do the challenges, and to make sure that whoever takes it is sensible, of course.

The thing is, she never drops her notebook in a place without her sticking around for a while first. Yeah, she's managed to plant her e-mail address in very clever, thought through and thorough places, well, in book stores since that's where all the adventure begins in her little red notebook. She was just about to take her notebook somewhere else when she noticed that it was gone and there was only one person who knew about it other then herself. Her brother.

"Callum Everett Pierce, where did you put my super special red notebook of dares?" The blonde girl demanded, raising her voice a little louder. Callum winced visibly at his sister's tone of voice. She's never been that angry before. He never thought she'd be that mad about it at all.

"I put it on a shelf in one of the book stores from your list." Callum whispered out softly, his lips curving into a pout as his deep blue eyes drooped down slightly, upset that his sister's mad at him. "I'm sorry, Britty. I just wanted you to be happy again."

Brittany's eyes softened slightly at her brother's words, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth and nipping onto it gently, leaning down just a bit to put her hands onto her little brother's shoulders, letting out a soft sigh. "But I am happy.." she mumbled, suddenly feeling guilty about getting mad at Callum.

The younger blonde looked up into his sister's eyes before wrapping his arms around his sister's waist, burying his face into her chest. "No, you're not.. I see you. You pretend to be happy but you're really not.."

Brittany froze at her brother's words, shaking her head slightly at how true his statement was. It was always just her and Callum - her parents got into a car crash and passed away on the night she turned eighteen two years ago. They were still in Ohio then and thank goodness she was legal on that night or else she and her brother would have been put in an orphanage. Ever since then, she really wasn't sure if what she felt was true happiness. She was depressed because of her parents' death, she's been through so much heartaches from high school right through until she began college, she had to act like the perfect mother and father to her brother. Not that she minded though, she loved Callum too much to see him as a burden.

Due to Brittany's parents having saved up a fund for both Brittany and Callum, they managed to moved to New York where Callum attended a small, public elementary school while Brittany worked her ass of at a coffee shop to keep both of their necessities attended to. She started writing up that little book of dares to somehow find the person of her dreams - since well, no one really stuck around for too long due to the baggage she was carrying - and hopes to really find him or her through this book.

She had done this a good five times and it all turned out into failures - with her ending up picking the notebook out from a rubbish bin or somewhere even more dodgy. From then until now, Brittany was sure that she was good at acting happy around her brother. She was sure that Callum would have never picked up on her real emotions - lonely, stupid, useless. Turned out she was completely wrong.

Her brother was a genius. She knew it. He was way more smarter than her and she's just so, so proud of him. She wrapped her arms around Callum as well and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "You are so smart." she whispered softly, a small smile curving up her lips as she looked back down to see her brother grinning up at her. He really liked being complimented.

"No, Britt. I'm your little brother. I just know."

* * *

"So where exactly did you leave my book?" Brittany asked through a mouthful of macaroni and cheese, her leg propped up on her chair. Callum was sitting right in front of her, a smug smile on his face as he took another bite of his favorite food, humming softly to himself as munched onto it happily.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, one for being ignore and two, at how his brother was acting. "Little bro, you're really worrying me right now.." she mumbled before reaching over to take her glass of orange juice, taking a little sip of it.

"I saw a really pretty lady there."

"What?" The blonde raised her head to look towards her brother, her face blank at first before finally letting out a soft chuckle. "Oh no, little man. You're way too young for _that._" she shook her head in amusement before returning to her food. Callum stuck out his tongue at his sister, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting towards Brittany. "Not for me, you big baby. For _you._" bBrittany was even more amused at Callum's reply, rolling her eyes playfully as she took another bite of the pasta. "Oh really? How was she like?"

"She was really, really, _really _pretty, Britt Britt." The younger blonde bobbed his head up and down, as if he's trying to convince his sister that the lady was indeed very beautiful.

Brittany seemed to have blanked out for quite a bit at her brother's behavior before letting out a deep long sigh, letting a small smile creep up her lips. "Well, if she's got you going all like _this.._" she referred to her brother before taking a sip of her juice. She gulped down a mouthful before continuing her sentence. "Then she _must_ have really been something."

Callum nodded his head with a big smile, finishing off his plate and bringing it towards the sink. "She was really nice too. Maybe a little awkward but she was good enough."

"Where did you see her exactly, Callum?" The older blonde questioned, standing up from her chair and following her brother, putting her plate on top of his before turning on the tap and grabbing the dishwashing liquid, squeezing some onto the sponge. But only barely. "Damn, I need to get a new bottle.." she mumbled softly to herself. She had no idea if she actually had enough money for another day of grocery shopping though but she shrugged that thought off, knowing that now wasn't the time to think about that.

"I'm not entirely sure what the store was called but it was somewhere around downtown! It's like, old and dusty but I knew it was one of your favorite stores. You always go there to take a look whenever we go around that area together." Callum replied, moving to sit on top of the counter next to the sink, watching his sister do the dishes.

Brittany squinted her eyes, as if trying to remember what the store looked like before widening her eyes in recognition, nodding slightly as she brushed the soap soaked sponge onto a plate. "Oh.. _That_ place." she chuckled softly, rinsing off the soap from the plates and placing them on the rack, turning onto her back and urging her brother to hop on for a piggy back ride.

Callum chuckled softly before hopping onto his sister's back, locking his arms around her neck and wrapping his legs around her waist, letting her piggyback him towards the living room couch. "That store was really boring. Why do you like it?" he asked as Brittany let him off on the couch.

The older blonde shrugged at her brother's question and sat down next to him. "I dunno.. I guess it just has this homey feel, I guess. I mean, it was a family business. An old lady was always there and she was the one who's always at the back of the register. She didn't seem that nice but I still liked it there. I haven't been there in months though. How was it?"

"It was nice. I liked it too. I put the book on the very top of a shelf next to an old lady's photo on the wall." the kid yawned softly, curling against his sister's side.

"Oh did you?" Brittany teased, snaking an arm around her brother and pulled him closer, placing a little kiss to the child's eyebrow. "Yeah, I did.." he mumbled just as he was beginning to drift off, she shook him awake, giggling softly. "No sleeping yet for you, mister. You just ate."

Callum pouted and sighed in defeat, sitting up properly. Brittany just laughed at how adorable her brother was.

It wasn't long before a large, unexplainable creature meowed into the living room, his tubby paws making little sounds on the floor every step he made. Brittany's eyes widened as a grin made its way to her lips, immediately standing up and picking up the creature, nuzzling it to her nose. "Well, hello, handsome." she giggled, bringing Lord Tubbington towards the couch and placing him on her lap. "How was your day at with Marley? I'm sure she was just as amazing as a catsitter as always." Brittany cooed, running her fingers through the cat's fur. Lord Tubbington meowed in delight, nuzzling further into his owner.

"I can't believe you spend ten bucks a day on a catsitter for that little monster." Callum grumbled under his breath as he shook his head, crossing his arms as he turned to glare at Lord Tubbington. The cat hissed in reply but Brittany didn't seem to notice.

"What? I though you loved Lord T. Look at him. He's so adorable." Brittany pouted, looking towards her cat and then back at her brother.

"Yeah, whatever." Callum rolled his eyes, crossing his arms tightly across his chest again as he slumped back on the couch. He never liked Lord Tubbingon. He's been competing with him for Brittany's attention ever since he was born. He was used to losing to the cat. Every. Single. Time.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that." Brittany announced, letting Lord Tubbington go, watching him hop back onto the floor and saunter off towards the bedroom. Probably to get even more sleep. "Anyway, tell me more about your little adventure."

"Well.." the younger blonde started, turning to Brittany. "Since Tubby the menace is gone, I guess I can tell you."

Brittany rolled her eyes at the mean nickname but let it go, knowing that Callum wouldn't like it at all if she fought against him. "Yeah, yeah, just tell me, Cal."

"Alright.." And so Callum began to tell Brittany about his adventure towards that little old downtown bookstore where he left the notebook in. Little did Brittany know that this sudden act of mischief of his brother might actually lead to a less lonely and happier future for both of them. She's just about to discover how exactly.

* * *

Brittany let out a little yawn as she walked back towards her bedroom after tucking Callum into bed and kissing his forehead good night. The whole day has been a huge stress to her as she's basically spent most of it working and on top of that, she's just discovered that her salary wasn't even enough to cover both of her and Callum's needs. She needed to find a much more better, bigger salaried job soon if she wanted to keep things the same.

Plus her notebook has just been distributed to a bookstore. She had no idea what to feel about that. She knew she should have been mad at her brother for doing that but she knew he meant well. And besides, she couldn't have stayed mad at him for too long anyway. That was literally impossible for her. She just couldn't help but think what could happen to her notebook. What if it was sitting at some rubbish bin right then? She could always make a new one but that one was just really special. It's been through a lot of things with her and she just couldn't let it go just like that.

She toppled over towards her bed and collapsed on top of it, sighing deeply as she huggled her pillow close to her. She fluttered her eyes shut, just about ready to drift into a much needed, dreamless sleep.

But then she heard a 'ding' come from her laptop. Her eyes snapped open at the sound. It only dinged whenever a new email arrived.

But then, nobody had a reason to email her anyway. Not many people even knew her email address. She only used it especially for job applications. But she hadn't applied to any other jobs lately at all.

She gave that email to her dare takers though. And not one of them has sent her any emails since she started the whole book of dares fiasco.

Brittany scrambled up to her feet and made her way towards her laptop, sitting on the chair in frong of it. She put her finger onto the trackpad and opened her email, her breath hitching at the sight of the new message.

**Sender | Subject**

• snix . lopez | Uh.. Hey.

The blonde gulped at the message and quickly moved her finger across the trackpad before letting out a deep breath, clicking the message open. Her eyes trailed across the screen, distracting herself from the message that could either contain something good or something bad. She didn't know why but she was so nervous. Maybe because it was the first time somebody actually took her book of dares seriously. She didn't know. She was just glad someone really bothered to do them.

Her eyes moved downwards towards the message on the screen, her eyes widening wider and wider at each word. It was quite a short message but to Brittany, every word was taken to heart. It made her feel better and somehow, just by this message, she knew something nice would come out of this. She couldn't help but smile though. The message was just too adorable. Yeah, it was a little awkward but Brittany found it quite endearing that the girl actually typed up her awkward 'ums' and 'uhs'.

_Sender: snix . lopez_

_Recipient: b . s . pierce_

Uh.. Hi. I really don't know why I'm doing this but for some reason, I just feel like I gotta. So..What comes after this?

Um. Let me know. Like, uh, email back or something.

P.S. I'm not doing this just to get into your pants, if you're wondering. I mean, uh, cuz you asked.. through the clues, y'know? Of course you know. You wrote em. Silly me.

Uh, well.. See you around.. yeah.

- Santana


End file.
